My Last Time
by Little Brain
Summary: Cast : Hyerin as (y/n) Do kyungsoo - "Kamu harus bisa memanfaatkan waktumu." Ucap seseorang yang teramat sangat cantik didepan ku yang hanya berdiri terdiam dengan mata yang penuh arti aneh . this story for PULPIER 2ND GA


17 |Page #MyLastTime

My Last Time

Cast : Hyerin as (y/n)

Do kyungsoo

"Kamu harus bisa memanfaatkan waktumu." Ucap seseorang yang teramat sangat cantik didepan ku yang hanya berdiri terdiam dengan mata yang penuh arti aneh .

"Hahh ?" aku masih terpelongo dan kagum karena melihat wanita dewasa yang cantik berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar

"7 hari." ucap wanita itu, aku masih tetap bingung dengan apa yang dia bicarakan, wanita itu tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku sambil masih tetap tersenyum.. dan..

Hyerin POv..

"hah... hah hah." Aku terbangun saat sebuah mimpi mengagetkanku, aku tidak tahu betul apa maksud dari mimpi itu, mimpi itu selalu muncul ditidurku akhir-akhir ini. Aku mencoba duduk di tempat tidur dengan berusaha mencari kacamata ku.

"Uhuk..Uhuk.." Dadaku kembali terasa nyeri saat aku batuk, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi ke tenggorokanku serasa ingin muntah, aku langsung berlari ke wastafel kamar mandi

"Huek.." Hah.. darah kembali keluar dari dalam tubuhku, ini bukan kali pertamanya setelah beberapa bulan yang lalu aku divonis mempunyai penyakit kanker paru-paru yang ada dalam tubuhku ini yang membuat segalanya jadi berubah. perasaan Sedih? Pasti, siapa yang engga sedih jika tau umur kita tinggal sebentar, jika boleh dan diijinkan Tuhan aku ingin sekali bertanya dengan orang-orang yang sudah terlebih dulu meninggalkan dunia ini, aku ingin bertanya kepada mereka "Apa mati itu sakit? Dan bagaimana kehidupan disana? Menyenangkan? Menyedihkan?" tapi jika semua itu dijawab . mungkin Tuhan tidak perlu menyiapkan kejutan untuk hidup seseorang karena semua alur hidup ini aku percaya sudah di takdirkan dengan setiap ending yang indah..

Aku membuka kran air dan membasuh bibirku yang masih banyak tedapat darah disekitarnya, dada kanan ku masih sedikit nyeri akibat batuk-ku tadi, aku segera kembali ketempat tidur dan meminum obat, lalu aku melirik jam kukuk kecil dinding kamar, ternyata ini masih pagi, masih jam sembilan pagi..

Jika aku sehat, mungkin hari ini aku akan bersekolah layaknya anak yang lain, mungkin aku akan menemui seorang teman baik nantinya, aku akan menemui seorang guru , aku akan membuat kenangan-kenangan indahku dimasa remaja. Tapi sayang itu hanyalah 'jika' dan aku membenci kata itu, kenapa di dunia ini harus ada kata 'jika' kalau kata 'pasti' itu lebih baik..

Kamis, 5 april 2008

Astaga! Aku sangat sangat tidak menyangka kyungsoo oppa akan pulang hari ini, yap do kyungsoo adalah satu satunya kakaku, tidak ada satupun orang yang memberitahuku kalau dia akan datang, eoma juga tidak memberitahuku.

"kyungsoo oppa!" Aku langsung berlari menghampiri, memeluknya, kyungsoo oppa adalah salah satu alasannyaa aku mau bertahan, karena aku ingin melihat nya sukses menjadi seorang dokter sebelum aku ya... pergi dari dunia nyata ini ahirnya.

"yaaak!... kyungsoo oppa, aku merindukanmu." Lirihku dipelukannya, dia membalas memelukku balik, dia memelukku dengan erat, nyaman sekali, dan rasa ini tak bisa tergambar oleh apapun, memang dari dulu aku hanya dekat dengan Dia, bahkan aku lebih dekat dengan nya daripada dengan appa atau eoma ku, karena mereka yang selalu sangat sibuk mengurusi semua pekerjaannya. Aku benar-benar senang hari ini, aku masih diberi kesempatan Tuhan untuk melihat salah satu orang yang paling aku sayang didunia satu alasan yang bisa membuat aku sedikit banyak tersenyum.

"oppa ...kenapa engga bilang-bilang kalau mau pulang? Kan biar bisa disiapin dulu, dan yang jelas aku bisa dandan cantik dulu ga pucet aneh kaya gini, hehe." Aku melepas pelukan ku dan melihat nya dari atas sampai bawah. "ih kyungsoo oppa gemukan ya..?" Aku tersenyum dan kyungsoo oppa juga tersenyum.

"Iya dong aku gemukan, kan disana makannya banyak. Gak kaya kamu, tambah kurus ih. Diet dietan ya? Ga bagus tau " Dia juga melihatku dari atas sampai bawah dan benar apa dugaanku, dia pasti bilang kalau aku tambah kurus.

"Aku juga sebenernya ngga mau kurus , tapi mau gimana tetep sexy kan whihihih" Kataku, kyungsoo oppa menarik tanganku dan mengajakku kedalam rumah, caranya memegang tanganku masih sama sepeti dulu, lembut.

"nah sekarang cerita dong, selama oppa pergi kamu ngapain aja? aku kepo nih." dia menarik ku duduk di sofa tamu

"duhh, mending istirahat dulu deh, besok aja ceritanya. beres-beres dulu, aku juga capek nih mau istirahat." Kataku.

"Yah ngga seru." Ucap nya sambil menatap dengan mata yang sedikit memelas lucu.

"Ish, udah ah. Aku mau kekamar dulu, udah siang mau minum obat dulu.", akupun berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kyungsoo oppa yang masih duduk di sofa tamu.,

 **Author** pov

kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar hyerin dan menempelkan telinganya dipintu kamar hyerin terdengar suara batuk yang amat menyedihkan, sepertinya sangat menyiksa, kyungsoo saja yang mendengar merasa sakit, bagaimana dengan yang merasakannya..**"Uhuk..Uhuk.."

Ini adalah sebab hyerin menolak untuk bercerita dengan kyungsoo seorang kakaknya sendiri, karena dadanya masih terasa nyeri lagi dan ingin batuk, hyerin berada dikamar mandi dan sedang membasuh bibir dengan air karena tadi sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Hyerin pov.

"Maafin aku , aku gak mau kyungsoo oppa liat kalau pas aku lagi kaya gini." Aku melihat darahku sendiri yang berada diwastafel lalu kembali membuka kran-nya dan membiarkan darah itu ikut mengalir bersama air.

Aku hanya bisa berjalan lemas menuju tempat tidur lalu mencoba untuk membuka laci merah kecil yang ada tepat di samping tempat tidur Sambil mencari barang yang ahirnya malah kutemukan beberapa lembar kertas kecil seperti note berawarna, aku tidak ingat kalau aku pernah menyimpannya disana.

"Kok aku gak pernah tau ada kertas kaya gini di laciku sendiri." Ucapku, sambil mengambil dan menghitung beberapa lembar kertas itu yang ternyata ada 7 kertas.. aku segera mengambil steples dan menyeteples kertas itu, dipikir pikir mau ku apakan kertas-kertas ini sambil memandanginya, sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum karena mendapatkan sebuah ide, ku ambil bolpoin lalu menulis angka '1' pada lembar pertama

 _ **"Bertemu Kembali Dengan orang yang aku sayang."**_

Itulah yang ku coba tulis.

"Jadi seandainya waktu terhenti karena aku harus pergi, mereka bisa membaca apa yang telah aku lakukan di akhir hidupku, di titik puncak dalam hidupku." Gumamku pelan sambil mengembalikan beberapa kertas itu kedalam laci..

"kyungsoo oppa Selamat pagi!" Ucapku menyapa nya saat melihatnya sedang sarapan, dia tersenyum dan menyuruhku menemaninya sarapan, mengambilkan roti isinya dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Dimakan…. dong hyerin" ucapnya, aku mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu memakannya, sudah lama sekali aku engga ngelakuin hal ini dengan kyungsoo oppa,

"oppa... ." Panggilku sambil tetap mengunyah makanan yang masih tersisa di mulutku.

"Ditelen dulu, nanti keselek baru tau kamu." Ucapnya menyela ucapan ku .

" nanti jalan-jalan yuk." Pintaku

. "Aku pengen ke taman yang disamping desa yang dulu kita sering main disana oppa masih inget kan ." Sambungku dengan sedikit memohon

. "Pengen mainan sepeda lagi kaya dulu, pengen mainan ayunan lagi tapi yang ayunin ayunan-nya kyungsoo oppa kaya dulu, pengen lihat bebek didanau..." Belum selesai aku bicara kulihat kyungsoo oppa sudah melihat ku tajam

"Kamu kan harus istirahat, kamu sakit." Ucapnya tanpa memberikan alasan lagi padaku

"Gak peduli." Ucapmu.

"oppa oppa... aku mohon, ayo dong yaaa." Sambungku sambil menarik sweater putih yang selalu dipakainya. Aku melihat kyungsoo oppa memandang sendu ke arahku . mungkin hatinya terasa amat kasihan mendengarnya, akhirnya dia mengangguki permintaanku..

"Makasih makasih . " katamu sambil memeluknya dari belakang

 **Author** pov

Karena bukan hari libur, hanya memerlukan waktu 3 jam hyerin dan kyungsoo sudah sampai di desa, di taman buatan yang terletak di desa . Pemandangan disini memang indah..

"Huuw dingin banget." Ucap hyerin sambil membuka masker yang sudah dia pakai sedari tadi, cuacanya mendung dan sedikit berkabut padahal sudah jam 10 siang.

"Jangan dibuka gitu maskernya." Protes kyungsoo sambil menaikan lagi masker yang di pakai hyerin.

"Hish, gak nyaman oppa kalau dipake terus ." Jawab hyerin yang kembali menurunkan maskernya."

" pake atau kita pulang lagi" Jawab kyungsoo

"ah elah...Ayo mainan sepeda aja yu, hehe." Ucap hyerin menarik-narik jaket kyungsoo. Dia hanya tersenyum dan merangkul hyerin menuju garasi villa kecil yang ada di taman untuk mengambil sepeda ontel yang berharap masih bias terpakai.

"Yeay, masih berfungsi." Girang hyerin, kyungsoo menaiki sepedanya dan hyerin berdiri diboncengi kyungsoo dibelakang sambil memegang kedua pundak kyungsoo, hal seperti ini sering hyerin lakukan saat mereka berlibur berdua disini beberapa tahun yang lalu setiap liburan.

Hyerin pov

"Udah siap nih?" Tanya kyungsoo oppa padaku.

"Siap banget yang kenceng yaaa!" Katamu semangat. "Aku udah siap mengulang kenangan indah bersama orang yang aku sayang." Ucap hatiku dalam hati kaena yang sudah lama aku inginkan kembali , angin dingin langsung menggelitik kulit wajahku dan telapak tanganku saat kyungsoo oppa mulai mengayuh sepedanya.. melewati pedesaan dan melihat para petani teh yang berjajar rapi hendak berangkat ke perkebunan the di bukit kecil, sebenarnya aku ingin berjalan ke perkebunan teh tapi pasti sudah bias ku tebak oppa tak akan pernah membiarkannya dengan alasan aku tidak boleh banyak kecapean huft…. kurasa ini menyebalkan.

kyungsoo oppa mengayuh hingga sampai didanau terdekat, danaunya sangat sepi hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang sedang memancing dipinggiran danau, sedangkan kita berdua memilih untuk sekedar duduk dipinggiran danau sambil menikmati pemandangan, cuaca masih sedikit mendung.

"kyungsoo oppa... di swiss kemarin udah dapet pacar belum?" Tanyaku sambil tetap melihat luus kea rah danau yang luas, kyungsoo oppa langsung menoleh menghalangi pandanganku dengan kepalanya matanya melihatku lalu dia menggeleng.

"aku belum kepikiran mau punya pacar." Jawab kyungsoo oppa dengan tersenyum simpul menggodaku.

"huuuuu Bohong... katanya ngebet mau nikah kalau udah lulus kuliah :p kan kyungsoo oppa udah mau semester iya kan ?" Ucapku sambil menggoda menepuk nepuk tangan nya yang selalu memegangku..

"Ngga jadi hehe, mau kerja dulu. Kalau udah punya uang banyak baru deh mungkin..." Jelasnya padaku.

"kyungsoo oppa enak." Ucapku dengan sedikit menundukan kepala.

"Kadang aku iri , oppa selalu sehat, bisa sekolah, udah ngerasain masa-masa SMA, udah ngerasain gimana rasanya pacaran waktu SMA, aku pengen.." Ucapku sedikit sedih dan tetap menundukan kepal karena aku gamau terlihat cengeng.

"Heh kok ngomong gitu sih." kyungsoo oppa langsung merangkulku dan mendorong tubuhku untuk menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Menurut oppa, Tuhan itu adil apa ngga sih?" Tanyamu.

"husss kamu ini kalau nanya suka ngawur, Tuhan jelas Maha Adil sayang, Kalau Tuhan ngga adil, didunia ini mana mungkin bisa seimbang. Ada yang kaya jadi miskin ada yang miskin jadi kaya. Yang muda juga kan pasti bakalan ngalamin masa tua, yang hidup pasti merasakan mati, yang bahagia pasti suatu saat akan merasakan sedih, yang sedih suatu saat akan merasakan apa yang namanya kebahagiaan." Jelas kyungsoo oppa padaku sambil berusaha mengusap lenganku lembut, aku bersandar dibahu nya.

"...Yang sehat juga pasti akan merasakan sakit." Sambungnya lagi, berusaha memejamkan mata itu yang kulakukan sekaang mencoba menenangkan diri, mencoba menghapus pernyataan yang selama ini ada di pikiran bahwa Tuhan sungguh tak adil dalam memberi skenario dalam hidupku.

"oppa tau gak?" Ucapku yang berusaha untuk bertanya lagi.

"Apa?" Tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku.

"Alasan satu-satunya aku mau bertahan itu.. kyungsoo oppa."ucapku dengan sedikit tersenyum. sekarang kyungsoo oppa mungkin terenyuh hatinya mendengar semua itu, ia lebih erat mendekapku, mungkin seakan tak mau kehilangan adiknya yang sangat dia sayangi,

Walau ada beberapa moment yang tidak bias ku lakukan namun aku tetap senang hari ini, memandang pada jendela luar mobil yang berkabut, sore ini juga aku langsung pulang ke rumah kembali .

". Mengulang kenangan indah bersama orang yang paling aku sayang didunia ini."

Hyerin pov

"Uhuk..Uhuk.." Lagi-lagi dadaku terasa nyeri karena batuk, dan sesuatu meghalangi tenggorokan, kali ini aku berlari kewastafel dapur karena tadi aku sedang menonton teleivisi diruang keluarga.

"Uhuk uhuk.." kali ini aku memuntahkan banyak darah , dadaku tetap terasa sakit luar biasa tidak seperti biasanya, rasa sesak membuat punggung belakangku juga ikut terasa nyeri dan panas.

"yaaa hyerin ? gwenchana-yo.." kyungsoo oppa berusaha bertanya padaku ia yang baru saja dari luar rumah langsung berlari kecil menghampiriku yang masih menunduk dimuka wastafel karena masih terbatuk-batuk. Aku mencoba memegang dadaku yang nyeri sedangkan tangan kiri menahan tubuhku dengan pegangan pinggiran wastafel agar tidak terjatuh.

"Uhuk..uhuk." kyungsoo oppa mengusap punggungku lembut namun itu semua engga bisa mengurangi rasa sakit didada dan dipunggung belakang yang aku rasain kali ini.

"oppa..." Lirihku sambil tetap berposisi sama .

"mana yang sakit?" Tanya kyungsoo oppa padaku sambil berwajah sedikit cemas.

"... aku mimisan." Kataku, kyungsoo oppa segera mengambil tisu dan memberikannya kepadaku, aku mencoba membalikkan tubuh dan tiba-tiba rasa sesak seperti tidak bisa bernafas datang, aku menjatuhkan tisunya, dan tubuhku kurasa terjatuh kelantai. kyungsoo oppa langsung menggendongku dan membawaku kerumah sakit, berharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan..

 **Author** pov

"Keluarga pasien?" Tanya seorang dokter pada kyungsoo setelah keluar dari ruangan.

"Iya saya keluarganya." Ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah sedikit pucat karena khwatir terjadi apa apa pada adiknya.

"Kondisi pasien sudah sangat memprihatinkan, tolong dijaga kondisi dan pola hidupnya. Dan mimisan tadi memang efek dari pendarahan. Biasanya kalau sudah benar-benar parah dan kanker sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya" Jelas dokter.

"Terimakasih dok." Ucap kyungsoo sambil tertunduk lesu mencoba menenangkan diri, dokter itu mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo. kyungsoo lalu berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan, ternyata hyerin adiknya sudah sadarkan diri. Ada oksigen yang terpasang dihidung hyerin, untuk membantu bernafas.

"Jangan ajak pasien berbicara banyak." Ucap suster, kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menghampiri hyerin. Bola mata hyerin bergerak melihat kakanya, hyerin ingin berbicara namun oksigen ini mengalanginya untuk bicara. Hyerin pun mencoba menyentuh jemari kyungsoo yang diletakkan ditempat tidur dan memainkannya.

kyungsoo pov.

"Jangan kaya tadi lagi, aku khawatir banget." ucapku sambil mengusap rambut hyerin yang kehitaman ter urai.

"Cepet sembuh. Biar cepet pulang minum obat yang teratur jangan membantah apa yang oppa katakan padamu." Ucapku lagi , aku lihat hyerin hanya mengangguk

Hyerin pov

Setelah 2 hari dirawat dirumah sakit, akhirnya hari ini aku pulang. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku dirawat disana, bukankah hanya menghabiskan uang itu yang ada dipikirku? Toh dengan aku dirawat disana tidak membuat penyakitku ini pergi dari tubuhku.

kyungsoo oppa mengantarku sampai dikamarku, dia mengambil obat dilaci merah kamarku.

"Ini obatnya diminum dulu." Kata kyungsoo oppa padaku sambil menyerahkan obat yang kulihat ada berbagai macam yang memang harus ku makan.

"iya, oh iya ambilin kertas didekat obat itu dong oppa." Ucapku, kyungsoo oppa pun mengambil kan kertas note ku lalu memberikan kepadaku.

"aku ke dapur ambilin air putih dulu ya." Ucap kyungsoo oppa, lalu aku membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

Aku lalu membuka kertasnya dan ada 2 lembar kosong yang belum sempat ku isi karena 2 hari kemarin di rumah sakit.

"2 Mei 2008. Tidur lelap mimpi aneh." Itulah yang aku tulis

pada lembar ketiga. "3 Mei 2008. Masih tetap tidur." Dan itu adalah lembar ke-empat yang aku tulis.

"Masih 3 lembar lagi, enaknya di-isi apa ya pikirku sambil memutar mutar bolpoin hitam yang sedang ku pegang ditangan.

Aku membuka lembar terakhir dan aku menghitung hari, ohh tanggal "6 Mei 2008." Aku langsung menuliskan tanggalnya dan menulis.

"Berterimakasih kepada orang yang selalu menyayangiku selama ini." Tulisku sambil tetap tersenyum dan sampai detik ini juga didalam hati ini aku merasa masih tak hentinya bersyukur karena aku masih diberi kesempatan melihat dunia nyata, entah sampai kapan yang jelas aku akan selalu menghargai nafasku sendiri setiap hembusannya setiap detak jantungku yang berdegup , aku akan selalu menghargai waktu setiap detiknya, karena aku tak akan pernah tau kapan nafasku akan berhenti dan kapan waktuku di sini akan terhenti..

Hari ini aku merasakan rasa yang amat sangat membosankan dirumah, kyungsoo oppa pun benar-benar tak mau aku ajak jalan-jalan.

"heyyyy oppa , aku bosen kalau terus diem." Aku duduk disampingnya dan menyenderkan kepalaku dipundaknya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku kupikir itu buku novel berseri.

"Mainan sama hamster sana gih ." ucapnya dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada buku tebalnya itu.

"yahhhh... Hamsternya aja sampai bosen kak aku ajak main terus." Ucapku .

Aku ikut membaca buku yang dibaca kyungsoo oppa, ternyata itu buku mata kuliahnya sedang belajar sepertinya aku salah mengira itu buku novel roman.

"Oh.. oppa lagi belajar ya?" tanyaku sambil melihatnya .ia langsung menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya dimeja, lalu dia melihatku dan memegang kedua pipiku.

"Jangan dipegangin terus pipiku, udah engga tembem kok sekarang udah tirus." Aku menurunkan tangan kyungsoo oppa dari pipiku, takut dia kecewa karena pipiku yang mulai mengurus karena penyakit ini..

"Kamu maunya kemana sayang? Mau apa juga? Mau makan ? mau minum ? mau dipeluk" Tanya kyungsoo oppa sambil melihatku dengan tawa lebar manisnya.

"Mau pacar ah, hahaha." Jawabku asal ,sebenarnya memang aku ingin merasakan bagaimana pacaran itu, bagaimana rasanya memiliki sorang laki-laki yang kita cintai berada disamping kita terus..

"Haha pacaran? Gak enak kok. Kalau putus nanti bikin ada rasa yang aneh di hati, tau." kyungsoo oppa menjawab nya sambil tertawa kecil dan menasehatiku, memang dari SMA kyungsoo oppa tidak pandai dalam urusan percintaan, kisah cintanya selalu berakhir . terpisah karena LDR lah ataupun gara gara cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Walau ku piker padahal ku pikir oppa yang satu satunya ini sangat tampan , dan pastinya perempuan yang menolaknya akan merasa menyesal hahaha.

"Tapi sekarang aku punya ide!" kyungsoo oppa tiba-tiba menarik tanganku lalu dia mengajakku naik kelantai dua, dan mengajakku pergi ke balkon rumah.

"Nah sekarang kamu berdiri disini." Ujarnya padaku, kyungsoo oppa menyuruhku berdiri didepan pagar balkon dan dia sendiri berdiri dibelakangku, aku hanya menurutinya lalu melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada sepasang tangan melingkar dipinggangku, kyungsoo oppa..

Dia selalu punya seribu satu cara untuk mencegahku sedih dan agar tetap bahagia disampingnya, emang ga akan ada alasan untuk engga bahagia saat disamping oppa ku yang satu-satunya ini..

"Nah sekarang tugas kamu Cuma bayangin kalau oppa mu ini jadi pacar kamu." Ucapnya sambil menempelkan dagunya di atas kepalaku, sambil erat memelukku dari belakang lalu dia berpindah meletakkan wajahnya dipundakku.

"hah Gimana caranya? Rasanya tetep beda lah oppa!" Protesku . kyungsoo oppa malah menggegam tanganku yang berada didepan perutku, lalu dia berbisik.

"bayangin dong sambil pejemin matanya . kyungsoo oppa itu cowok impian kamu, cowok yang selama ini kamu sayangi, kamu cintai.. oppa adalah cowok yang akan mendampingi hidup kamu, yang akan selalu menerima kamu apa adanya nanti. cowok yang selalu menjadi sandaranmu disaat kamu sedih dan gelisah. Dan cowok yang selalu berjanji kalau ga bakal ada gadis dihati aku selain kamu, sayang.." ucap kyungsoo oppa dengan suara yang lembut dan terus memelukku

Terbang ! Semua yang diucapin kyungsoo oppa sekarang bikin terbang! Berasa beneran punya pacar, nyaman banget berada dipelukan dia. Jadi beginikah rasanya tuhan ? Dicintai seseorang yang kita cintai? Indah sekali kupikir, seandainya aku punya kesempatan.. Ah sudahlah, yang jelas aku harus kembali bersyukur tentang andanya kyungsoo oppa disini, aku sayang dia, aku selalu sayang dia..

"4 Mei 2008.. Aku sudah tau bagaimana itu rasanya pacaran, bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh orang yang kita cintai. Bagaimana itu ketulusan.."

Hyerin pov.

Pagi ini aku merasa ada yang menyentuh lembut pipiku saat aku sedang tertidur, aku kira hanya mimpi ternyata setelah aku membuka mata, kyungsoo oppa orangnya. dengan membawa boneka teddy bear besar dan mengusap-usapkan tangan teddy bear itu dipipiku...

"ihhh oppa ?apa sih, masih pagi juga." Gerutuku, dia malah membalasku dengan tersenyum lalu duduk ditepi ranjangku.

"Teddy bearnya mau ketemu kamu nih!" kyungsoo oppa menyodorkan boneka teddy bear besar itu dan aku mengambil lalu memeluknya dengan erat karena aku memang suka boneka.

"Gimana semalem tidurnya nyenyak banget, nyenyak aja atau gak nyenyak sama sekali?" Tanyanya lagi

"Nyenyak banget dong, kan sekarang udah punya pacar baru yang baik ganteng banget pula." Aku tersenyum malu melihat kyungsoo oppa yang duduk dihadapanku sedangkan dia hanya tertawa kecil sambil memegang puncak kepalaku.

"Syukur deh kalau kaya gitu." Ucap nya padaku sambil mengusap rambutku

"Kalau gitu cepetan mandi, aku tunggu diruang makan yaa." kyungsoo oppa lalu pergi dari kamarku sedangkan aku malah memeluk boneka pemberiannya dan enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Kenapa pagi ini aku merasa sangat damai ? Aku ngerasa uadah ga ada lagi beban sudah tidak ada beban lagi yang menggantung pada diriku, rasa kegelisahan seperti hilang begitu saja dari dalam diriku.. Entahlah..

Setelah sarapan tadi kyungsoo oppa ijin untuk keluar sebentar, dia sama sekali tidak menyebut tempat dimana dia tuju, bilangnya sebentar tapi sampai sesore ini dia juga belum pulang. Aku seharian dirumah hanya bisa bermain dengan hamsterku, aku bisa jamin pasti hamsternya sampai bosan ketemu denganku terus.

"Huah bosen abis." Aku memasukkan hamsterku kedalam kandang lalu pergi kekamar, saat dikamar tiba-tiba dadaku terasa nyeri lagi, saking nyerinya aku sempat terjatuh ditempat tidur.. sakit sekali.

Aku mencoba meraih obatku yang ada diatas laci dan akhirnya berhasil, belum juga obatnya masuk aku sudah terbatuk. Ku tutup mulutku dengan tanganku alhasil telapak tanganku belepotan darah..

Ceklek..

Aku melihat kyungsoo oppa datang, dia terlihat panic lagi saat melihat kondisiku yang sedang duduk lesu dibawah lantai. kyungsoo oppa langsung duduk disampingku dan dia memberikan sapu tangannya untuk menutup mulutku.

"oppa palli.. Obat!" Suruhku lirih, ia mengambilkanku obat dan aku langsung mengambilnya. Dengan perlahan aku meneguk air putihnya sedangkan oppa berusaha masih mengusap-usap punggung belakangku..

"Mana yang sakit?" Tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir, aku menunjuk punggung sebelah kananku dan dada kananku, nyeri dan panas.

"Kamu yang sabar ya sayang." Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah, kyungsoo oppa lalu mengangkat kakiku agar aku tiduran ditempat tidur.

"aku ambil sapu tangan lagi ya buat ngilangin belepotan darah-nya." Aku lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, aku seperti tak sanggup untuk bicara lagi, buat bernafas aja susah.. aku pernah mendengar keterangan dokter tentang penyakitku ini.. Jadi setengah dari paru-paruku sudah rusak, sudah memutih sudah tidak bisa menampung banyak oksigen lagi, itu keterangan beberapa bulan yang lalu, memang semakin hari rasanya semakin susah untuk bernafas, apa mungkin ini akan segera berakhir? Aku akan segera sehat, mungkin pikirku yang selalu positive padahal masih merasakan ketakutan yang selalu ada di mataku..

 **Author** pov

kyungsoo berjalan kembali menuju kamar hyerin lalu dia kembali duduk ditepi ranjangnya..

"Sini tangan kamu, oppa bersihin dulu." kyungsoo lalu mengambil tanganhyerin dan membersihkan-nya dari darah yang menempel karena batuknya tadi.

"oppa, kalau aku kenapa-kenapa lagi, aku gak usah dibawa kerumah sakit ya." Ucap hyerin.

"Kenapa?" Tanya kyungsoo pada adiknya yang terlihat masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Harus dibawa dong, kalau kenapa-kenapa gimana? Apalagi eoma dan.."

"oppa, aku pengen eoma sama appa pulang sekarang juga." Pintamu.

"Mana bisa? Mereka berdua sedang berada diluar kota, hyerin-na." Ucap kyungsoo sambil mengusap bibir hyerin menggunakan sapu tangannya.

"Kalau gitu.. Nanti malem oppa temenin aku tidur disini ya." Pintamu kembali, kyungsoo mengangguk lalu dia menyuruh hyerin untuk berbaring dan istirahat.

"Istirahat gih." Ucap kyungsoo, kyungsoo lalu mengusap rambut hyerin sebentar lalu keluar dari kamar, kyungsoo berdiri dibalik pintu kamar adiknya itu dan memegang dada kirinya.

"ahhh kenapa aku berpikiran yang aneh ?" Ucap kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Firasatku engga baik.." sambung kyungsoo kembali, kyungsoo segera menepis firasatnya itu dan dia meninggalkan kamar hyerin..

 **kyungsoo** pov

Setelah aku mandi aku segera bergegas menemui adikku, dia belum makan malam sepertinya. Aku membawa nampan berisi makanan diatasnya menuju kamarnya, kubuka pintunya dengan tangan kiriku lalu kudorong pintunya dengan kakiku. Aku melihatnya yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan menggunakan headset yang selalu digunakannya saat pikirannya sedang sedih.

"Makan dulu." Ucapku, namun dia menggeleng, dia masih bisa mendengarkanku ternyata.

"Makan dulu hyerin-na, katanya pengen cepet sembuh." Ucapku lalu aku duduk disampingnya dan melepas headset yang menempel dikedua telinganya.

"ihhh oppa apa-an sih, aku bentar lagi juga sembuh kok." Ucapnya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang barusan dia katakan..

"Mending kita dengerin lagu bareng nih, ini lagunya pas bagus." Aku mengambil satu headset dan aku tempelkan ditelingaku sendiri, aku dan dia duduk berdampingan bersandar pada ujung tempat tidurnya..

"ih Suka-nya kok lagu mellow begini." Kataku mengejeknya, tiba-tiba dia menyenderkan kepalanya di pundakku, dan bibir mungilnya bergumam sesuatu..

 _ **" Nae nalkeun gitareul deureo haji motan gobaegeul  
hogeun gojipseure samkin iyagireul .. norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum malharyeo haeyo  
geunyang deureoyo I'll sing for you neomu saranghajiman saranghanda mal an hae  
eosaekhae jajonsim heorak an hae  
oneureun yonggi naeseo na malhal tejiman  
musimhi deureoyo I'll sing for you**_ __ _ **"**_ … Dia bernyanyi salah satu lagu kesukaan-nya.

Aku hanya diam sambil memandanginya, aku mengusap rambutnya perlahan entah kenapa aku merasa sangat dekat dengan-nya malam ini, ini sungguh rasa yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya..

 **Author** pov

"Iyaaa, oppa mau kok dengerin kamu nyanyi." Hyerin berhenti bernyanyi karena kyungsoo memotongnya.

"dihh, yaudah kalau gitu oppa nyanyi juga dong buat aku." Ucap hyerin.

"Gak mau ah, aku mau dengerin kamu nyanyi aja. nyanyi lagi dong."pinta kyungsoo pada hyerin.

"Ye curang." Balas hyerin , lalu hyerin teringat pada beberapa lembar kertas yang ia simpan didalam laci merahnya, dan mengambilnya..

"kyungsoo oppa, masa kemarin aku nemuin kertas-kertas kecil ini, terus gara-gara aku bingung mau aku apain aku jadiin buku diary deh." Ucap hyerin sambil menunkjukan kertas kertas kecil itu.

"Terus?" Tanya bkyungsoo.

"Besok lembaran-nya udah habis , beliin kertas lain dong." Pinta hyerin.

"Haha, iyaudah nanti oppa beliin deh ." Jawab kyungsoo, hyerin lalu mengambil bolpoin dimeja dekat tempat tidur dan menulis pada lembar kertas ke-enam.. Dan kyungsoo melihatnya.

"5 Mei 2008 Bernyanyi bersama orang yang aku sayang.."

itulah yang hyerin tulis, kyungsoo tersenyum melihatnya, dia lalu ingin bernyanyi bersamamu. sejenak dan saling bertatap muka, lalu..

"Udah ayo tidur." Ucap kyungsoo pada hyerin, hyerin mengangguk dan berposisi tidur, kyungsoo mencium kening hyerin dan menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya rapat.

"oppa mau kemana?" Tanya hyerin sambil menahan pergelangan tangan kyungsoo yang hendak pergi.

"Mau tidur juga." Jawab kyungsoo.

"Loh katanya mau nemenin disini." Protes hyerin.

"Iya sayang, oppa tidurnya disofa sana." Jelas kyungsoo.

"Oh, yaudah.. " Ucap hyerin dengan tersenyum simpul, hyerin melihat kakaknya yang tiduran disofa kamarnya, wajahnya ditutupi dengan bantal dan telinganya ditutup dengan headset, hyerin tersenyum melihat kakaknya itu, dia memang kakak yang sudah sangat sempurna untuk hyerin..

"Semoga kyungsoo oppa dapet jodoh yang lebih cantik dari aku." Pikir hyein dalam hati sambil tertawa kecil, hyerin lalu mencoba memejamkan mata meskipun dadanya terasa kembali nyeri..

Hyerin pov.

"Jangan tarik-tarik aku!" aku berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan taganku dari genggaman seorang wanita yang pernahku temui beberapa waktu lalu, wanita yang tadi-nya cantik dan selalu damai ketika melihat wajahnya kini berubah menjadi menyeramkan karena terus memaksa untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Ayo ikut." Dia selalu berkata seperti itu, tanganku dipegangnya dengan erat dan tidak bisa terlepas..

"Arghhh!"-]

"hyerin-ah kamu kenapa?" aku membuka mata saat seseorang menepuk pipiku lembut, ternyata hanya mimpi, aku memegangi dadaku yang sangat nyeri dan sesak.

"kyungsoo oppa... sakit.." Lirihku.

"aku bawa kerumah sakit ya?" Tanya kyungsoo oppa sambil memegangiku, tangannya berpindah memegang keningku dan ternyata suhu badanku tinggi.

"Gausah , buang-buang waktu aja." ucapku lemas.

"Enggak, oppa harus tetep bawa kamu kerumah sakit, nanti oppa telpon eoma dan appa pulang." Ucapnya padaku, oppa dengan susah payah lalu membopongku, kali ini oppa tidak menyetir sendiri, kyungsoo oppa menyuruh sopir rumahnya mengantar kerumah sakit.

"Kamu tahan dulu." Ucap oppa saat berada dimobil.

"Aku- enggak bisa nafas sesek .." Ucapku lirih, dadaku memang terasa sangat sakit, nyeri sekali seakan oksigen yang biasa kuhirup sudah tidak ada lagi, hidungku seperti mati rasa karena tidak merasakan angin yang melewati hidungku ini..

"Arghh.." Desisku pelan menahan sakit..

 **Author** pov

"eomaa pokoknya cepet pulang!" kyungsoo menutup teleponnya dengan ekspresi panik, dia tidak bisa diam ditempat, kyungsoo mondar-madir didepan pintu ruangan hyerin ditangani.

"Semoga tetep baik-baik aja." gumam kyungsoo terus berharap.

Ceklek.. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang rawat,kyungsoo hendak bertemu namun dokter itu tetap menolak, kyungsoo menjadi semakin khawatir dengan kondisi hyerin, dia berusaha mengintip hyerin dari kaca keci yang terpasang dipintu, kamu terlihat tak sadarkan diri namun nafasmu terengah-engah, alat-alat medis banyak sekali yang terpasang di tubuh hyerin, kyungsoo menjadi semakin tidak tega untuk melihat adiknya yang terlihat terdiam tidur ..

"Kalau kamu pergi, oppa iklhas, hyerin-na.." Ucap kyungsoo bersandar dipintu ruang dimana hyerin ditangani, kyungsoo sudah benar-benar tak tega melihat adiknya, kyungsoo semakin tersiksa jika melihat hyerin seperti itu, jika itu yang terbaik, kyungsoo berpikir memang harus mengikhlaskanya..

Sudah berjam-jam kyungsoo menunggu, dan hyerin masih dalam proses penangan, suster menjelaskan bahwa kondisi hyerin memang sangat menghkhawatirkan.. kyungsoo berdiri melihat eoma dan appanya datang, kyungsoo berjalan cepat dan langsung memeluk eomanya..

"hei kenapa... kenapa hyerin ?." kyungsoo memeluk eomanya dengan erat, kyungsoo tak tahu lagi harus dimana dia bersandar.

"eoma ikhlasin hyerin." Lirih kyungsoo dengan tetap menunduk, appa hanya memegang pundak anaknya dan istrinya yang sedang tertunduk lesu , kyungsoo merasa hatinya sangat sakit, kyungsoo merasa dia akan kehilangan penyemangat hidupnya..

Beberapa waktu kemudian, dokter keluar dari ruangan hyerin. kyungsoo eoma dan juga appa hyerin menghampirinya, dokter itu berkata bahwa hyerin sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, dan dokter meminta ijin untuk melepas semua alat bantu yang terpasang ditubuh hyerin.

"Kami sudah ikhlas dok..." Semua menoleh sedih mendengar pernyataan dari appa yang juga sudah telihat tidak bias membendung kesedihannya melihat anak perempuannya kesakitan, kyungsoo hanya diam, kyungsoo tidak bisa menyangkal lagi dia juga tidak mau melihat adik yang dicintainya terlihat tersiksa, setelah ini kyungsoo harus siap menerima kenyataan terpahit dalam hidupnya, kyungsoo akhirnya tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya, eoma yang melihat langsung memeluk kyungsoo, kyungsoo menumpahkan air matanya dipundak eomanya itu..

"do harus cari semangat hidup dimana lagi eomaa?" Lirih kyungsoo..

kyungsoo terduduk di tepi tempat tidur hyerin yang tertata rapi, semua yang berada didalam kamar adiknya itu sudah tertata rapi.. kyungsoo mencoba mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah bersama adiknya itu, kyungsoo mencoba mengenang wajah ceria hyerin sebagai pembangkit penyemangat hidupnya lagi.

kyungsoo teringat jika hyerin memiliki buku diary yang dia ceritakan, bahkan dia belum sempat membelikan lembar kertas yang baru. kyungsoo langsung mencari kertas itu lalu membacanya.

"30 April 2008, Bertemu Kembali Dengan orang yang aku sayang. Taraa! Hari ini kyungsoo oppa pulang kerumah, satu-satunya orang yang membuatku semangat untuk menjalani hidup singkatku kembali datang menemaniku. Aku sangat senang dia datang, terlebih disaat kondisiku yang sudah memprihatinkan, dan yang jelas aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersama kyungsoo oppaku."

kyungsoo membuka kertas lembar kedua pada buku diary buatan hyerin sendiri itu..

"1 Mei 2008. Mengulang kenangan indah bersama orang yang paling aku sayang didunia ini.

Senang sekali rasanya, aku bisa mengulang lagi kenangan indah bersama orang yang paling aku sayang didunia. kyungsoo oppa bilang dia juga begitu menyayangiku,kyungsoo oppa bilang aku adalah penyemangat hidupnya.. Baikah..Maka dari itu aku selalu ingin membuat kenangan indah bersama nya aku melakukan ini dengan tujuan jika aku sudah tidak bisa disampingnya lagi, oppa bisa menjadikan kenangan indahku bersamanya sebagai penyemangat hidupnya, memang tak sesempurna waktu aku dan oppa melakukannya bersama, namun kenangan indah itu aku rasa tetap bisa membantu kyungsoo oppa untuk bangkit.. aku hanya berharap ia tidak sakit ketika mengenangku, tapi dia bahagia ketika mengenangku, nanti.."

Pada lembar inilah, sebulir air mata menetes dipipi kyungsoo, kyungsoo kembali membuka lembar ketiga namun disana kosong dan begitu juga dengan lembar ke-empat, kyungsoo mengingat-ingat dan dia akhirnya teringat bahwa pada tanggal itu hyerin dirawat dirumah sakit.. kyungsoo lalu kembali membalikkan kertasnya, dan akhirnya dia sampai pada lembar ke-lima..

"4 Mei 2008.. Aku sudah tau bagaimana itu rasanya pacaran, bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh orang yang kita cintai. Bagaimana itu ketulusan.. Hari ini juga akhirnya aku tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai kekasih, memang dari dulu aku menginginkan rasa itu hadir nyata dalam hidupku, apalagi saat aku berumur yang dikategorikan remaja menginjak dewasa.. Ya aku harus melewati masa-masa yang seharusnya masa sekolah dengan tidur-tiduran dirumah.. Namun tidak semenjak kyungsoo oppa datang kembali.. Tidak terlintas dipikiranku kyungsoo oppa bisa mewujudkan rasa khayalku selama ini.. walau hanya pura-pura namun aku menyukainya, menyukai-nya ketika dia berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku, berpura-pura ketika akan mencintaiku, mendampingiku selamanya.. Lengkap sudah semua yang aku inginkan selama ini, dan hanya kyungsoo oppa yang bisa mewujudkannya.."

kyungsoo tersenyum setelah membacanya, dia teringat ide gilanya waktu itu, memang waktu itu kyungsoo sudah kehabisan ide untuk membuat hyerin adiknya tersenyum namun dia tetap tak ingin berhenti untuk membuat hyerin tersenyum, dia selalu berusaha hanya demi hyerin..

"5 Mei 2008 Bernyanyi bersama orang yang aku sayang.."

"Hanya inikah?" kyungsoo terlihat bingung saat hanya tertulis tulisan seperti itu, namun bisa segera teringat bahwa kondisi hyerin saat itu tidak memungkinkan untuk banyak gerak, kyungsoo teringat pada hari itu, ketika hyerin bernyanyi lirih dipundaknya dan ketika bernyanyi bersama, kyungsoo kembali menitikkan air matanya saat mengingat itu..

"6 Mei 2008 Berterimakasih kepada orang yang selalu menyayangiku selama ini."

kyungsoo terkejut ketika ada tulisan panjang saat tanggal kematian hyerin saat ini, dan ini memang tulisan hyerin.

"Jadi selama ini? Dia sudah mempunyai firasat?" Gumam kyungsoo, kyungsoo lalu melanjutkan membaca..

"Entahlah, kenapa aku ingin cepat-cepat menulis semua ini pada lembar terkahir dikertas ini, aku pikir ini adalah bagian terpenting dalam hal yang harus aku tulis.. berterimakasih kepada orang-orang yang menyayangiku selama ini.. Ya itu harus, mereka tidak mudah merawatku, tidak mudah mencari uang hanya untuk membelikanku obat-obatan,eoma dan appa. Aku sangat berterimakasih mereka juga salah satu alasan aku mau bertahan, aku bangga dengan mereka karena mereka tidak malu dan tidak sungkan mempunyai anak yang berpenyakitan seperti aku hyerin, mereka beda, mereka orang tua terhebat yang aku punya..

Lalu kyungsoo oppa yang terpenting juga, orang satu ini yang selalu aku ceritakan pada setiap lembaran kertas ini, memang oppa yang berpengaruh besar dalam hidupku, aku sudah tidak tau lagi bagaimana aku bisa membalas ketulusannya selama merawatku.. tapi aku kan sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku ingin selalu membuat kenangan-kenangan indah bersamanya.. kyungsoo oppa harus bisa jadiin kenangan-kenangan indah kita sebagai penyemangat hidup ya , dan aku yakin sebentar lagi kyungsoo oppa akan menemukan pendamping hidup yang selalu menjadi penyemangat hidup oppa ku ini setiap hari.. oppa tenang aja, aku akan selalu nungguin kyungsoo oppa kalau aku udah disurga nanti, aku akan selalu meminta kepada Tuhan untuk memberikan jodoh yang pas untuk kyungsoo oppa, hyerin sayang DO oppa .. You are my guardian happy virus.."

kyungsoo akhirnya selesai membaca semua apa yang ditulis hyerin, air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir hingga matanya memerah. Baru beberapa jam hyerin adiknya sudah tidak ada dalam hidupnya kyungsoo sudah merasakan rindu yang luar bisa.

"Aku akan menjadikan kenangan-kenangan indah kita sebagai penyemangat hidupku, oppa janji." Gumam kyungsoo, kyungsoo menaruh buku diary kecil buatan hyerin itu ditempat tidur, kyungsoo menatap kamar hyerin sebentar lalu dia berjalan, kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar hyerin dengan berat.. "Keep moving on, do kyungsoo." Ucap nya dalam hati..

*********************************end**************************************

CR : Risma Nurhalisa

IG acc : risma1697

CR:risma1697 || rasrisrus035 || 2016


End file.
